goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Viktor and Hugo get Johnny Test Super Smarty Pants on DVD/Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle Get Grounded
Viktor and Hugo get Johnny Test Super Smarty Pants on DVD/Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle Get Grounded was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by Luna Minami. Plot Viktor and his sidekick Hugo decide to get Johnny Test Super Smarty Pants on DVD at the video store. When they get home, Jazzi and her brother Noodle ground Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle and take away their Rugrats Dr Tommy Pickles VHS. Viktor and Hugo tell Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle that they will be forced to watch shows and films not made by Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, and Paramount, play video games and cd roms not made by Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, and Paramount, and listen to music not made by Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, and Paramount. Viktor, Hugo, Jazzi, and Noodle then watch Johnny Test Super Smarty Pants on DVD with Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle. Cast *Eric as Viktor and Evil Noodle. *Simon as Hugo. *Ivy as Evil Jazzi. *Emma as Jazzi. *Kendra as Noodle. *Young Guy as Rei Kobayashi and Martin. *David as Roland. *Salli as Rosie. *Brian as Philip. *Kimberly as Luna Minami. *Paul as the the Manager. Transcript see the outside of the video store Viktor: Hey Hugo. Let's go to the video store and get Johnny Test Super Smarty Pants on DVD. Hugo: That's a great idea, Victor. and Hugo go to the video store to the inside of the video store and Hugo walk up to the manager Manager: Hello, and welcome to the video store. How can i help you? Viktor: Can Hugo and i get Johnny Test Super Smarty Pants on DVD? Manager: Sure. Johnny Test Super Smarty Pants DVD appears Manager: Here you go. Have a great day. Hugo: Thank you. Viktor: Thank you. to: The living room of the Himmler household Noodle: Hey Viktor and Hugo. Was that Johnny Test Super Smarty Pants on DVD? Viktor: Yes, Rei. Hugo: I heard that Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle got Rugrats Dr Tommy Pickles on VHS. Noodle: What? Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle got Rugrats Dr Tommy Pickles on VHS? Jazzi and i need to ground them. Viktor: Okay. to Jazzi's bedroom; Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle are watching Rugrats Dr Tommy Pickles on VHS and Noodle walk up to Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle Jazzi: Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle, was that Rugrats Dr Tommy Pickles on VHS? Evil Jazzi: Yes, Jazzi. Evil Noodle: Yes, Luna. Jazzi: Let me see. and Noodle see the Rugrats Dr Tommy Pickles VHS Jazzi: Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle, what's wrong with you? How dare you get Rugrats Dr Tommy Pickles on VHS? You know that Rugrats was made by Nickelodeon. Evil Jazzi: But, Jazzi. Me and Evil Noodle are sorry. Jazzi: You are not sorry! That's it! You are grounded for super eternity. I will give it to Martin, Roland, Rosie, and Philip. takes away the Rugrats Dr Tommy Pickles VHS Evil Jazzi: (in Larry's voice) Noooooooooooooooooo!! to the outside of the Himmler household Noodle: Hey, Martin, Roland, Rosie, and Philip. You will not believe what Jazzi and Noodle got. Martin: What is it, Luna and Rei? Jazzi: We are gonna give you Rugrats Dr Tommy Pickles on VHS. Roland: Really? Noodle: Yes. Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle got that VHS. Rosie: Okay Jazzi and Noodle Noodle: Here you go. Martin: Thank you, Jazzi and Noodle. Philip: Thank you. Rei: You are welcome. and Noodle go back to the Himmler household Martin: Come on, Roland, Rosie, and Philip. Let's watch Rugrats Dr Tommy Pickles on VHS. Roland: That's a great idea. Rosie: Yeah. Philip: Let's watch it. back to: The living room of the Himmler household Evil Jazzi: You took away that Rugrats Dr Tommy Pickles VHS, Noodle! Evil Noodle: Yeah, Rei. Give it back to us! Noodle: No, Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle. That's what you get for getting Rugrats Dr Tommy Pickles on VHS. and Hugo walk up to Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle Evil Jazzi: Oh no! Evil Noodle: It's Viktor and Hugo! Viktor: That's right, Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle. You will be forced to watch prime time shows, cartoons, childish shows, and films not made by Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, and Paramount, play video games and cd roms not made by Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, and Paramount, and listen to music not made by Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, and Paramount. Hugo: I agree with Victor. And also, the only things you will eat and drink are grape nuts, prunes, raw eggs, swiss cheese, toothpaste, lawn clippings, dental rinse, expired milk, skunk spray, toilet water, and bath water. Evil Jazzi: (in Bubbles' voice) Noooooooooooooo!! Evil Noodle: We hate that gross things that you mentioned. Hugo: Too bad, Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle. Viktor: They are the only things you will eat and drink. Jazzi: As for your punishment, you will watch Johnny Test Super Smarty Pants on DVD. Evil Jazzi: Please no! Evil Noodle: Not Johnny Test Super Smarty Pants on DVD. Hugo: Too bad. Let's watch it. Hugo, Jazzi, Noodle, Evil Jazzi, and Evil Noodle watch Johnny Test Super Smarty Pants on DVD Evil Jazzi: I hate Johnny Test! Evil Noodle: I hate it too! Hugo: I am sorry, Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle. Jazzi: You deserve it for getting Rugrats Dr Tommy Pickles on VHS. Evil Jazzi: Screw Johnny Test! Evil Noodle: I agree with you. Category:Grounded Stories by Luna Minami Category:The Evil Save-Ums' grounded days